Destino Semejante
by RyotaChanChan
Summary: Kakyoin Noriaki viaja a Eyes Of Heaven. Pero no como el propio juego, sino... para solo conocer a sus compañeros después de morir. ¿Cómo acabará esto? (Angel de la guarda)
1. Prologo

Kakyoin Noriaki había muerto pero, por suerte tuvo una oportunidad. Fue un ángel de la guarda o más bien, podía ayudar a sus futuros objetivos.

Jotaro, pronto te veré...


	2. Jotaro Kujo (1)

-!Jotaro! -Gritó al ver un pequeño espejismo que era de su compañero luchar contra Dio-

Aquel lugar que estaba Kakyoin, le importaba debido a que sólo era lluvia. No era el único que estaba, sino... había un chico de traje victoriano azul con pelo rubio y ojos azules que cuidaba ese lugar...

_·Noriaki, quisiera que conocieras a Jotaro, tú mejor amigo en el lugar que conoces... la Tierra·_

Ese chico era el dios de aquel lugar que llamaba _"Eyes Of Heaven"_ queriendo hacer la copia de un universo que hubo. Pero como decíamos... el chico rubio se llamaba R.S.T pronunciado con un añadido de _"O" _en su nombre. Su personalidad era desconocida para el chico que era Noriaki incluyendo su stand.

Kakyoin fue enviado a la Tierra después de un tiempo. Al levantarse del suelo que le rodeaba que era de piedra, vio que tenía en su brazo izquierdo una pulsera de gran tamaño con un signo de cisne.

_La pulsera es tú momento de vida. Esa vida de pende de tus sentimientos_

Es lo que decía su cabeza al levantarse del todo. Veía a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación reconocida a su cuarto que lo tenía mal hecha. Puso su mano en la frente y mira abajo por unos instantes, resultaba que sudaba por completo.

¿Qué hago en casa...? Yo me escapé, no debería estar aquí... -Habló en alto dirigiéndose a la puerta y coger el pomo para girarlo- Debo ver a mi familia...

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta finalmente, vio que al lado también la abría un conocido suyo. Jotaro Kujo estaba viéndole atónito con una impresión de sorprendidosorprendido.

Jotaro...

-Kakyoin...

Aquellas llamadas entre ellos le hacía saber quién era quién. Jotaro se aceleró a entrar y ponerse delante de su amigo para hablar con él nervioso.

Jojo... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mi família? -Preguntó el pelirrojo antes de que hablase su amigo- Ellos...

-Tranquilo, procuraré no agobiar tú pensamiento... -Llevo a Noriaki en brazos mientras se tapaba un poco con su gorra negra-

¿!Q...Qué se supone que estas...!?

-Veras, todos van a querer secuestrar, pero yo te sacaré de está...


	3. Jotaro Kujo (2)

¿Sacar... de qué? -Dijo Desconcertado-

Soltó su frase mítica de _"Yare Yare Daze" _mientras caminaba por la casa supuesta del pelirrojo Noriaki, que era bastante grande.

-De está elección... -Suspiró como si se agobia se mientras se paraba- Veras, este lugar fue seleccionado por ti. Tú seguramente estés muerto pero nosotros solamente estamos para tenerte como ángel guardián o más que eso... -explicó-

No...No entiendo... -Desvío la mirada terriblemente preocupado- ¿Me estás diciendo qué todos me están siguiendo sólo porque sea el ángel de la guardia...? No puede ser...

Oyo golpes, uno tras otro de fuerte pisadas desde la parte de arriba de la casa. Jotaro lo dejó de llevar en brazos y acoralo a Noriaki. Este se fijo en los ojos de su amigo, que estaba con un brillado peculiar en su mirada que era difícil de ver.

_ Jojo... ¿Qué haces? N...No me digas que tú... -Se agobio aún más- quieres eso...

-Exacto, eh tratado de confesarme de manera invisible... pero veo que no funciona, ahora quiero sólo que estés conmigo siempre... -Dijo desesperadamente-


	4. Jotaro Kujo (3)

Kakyoin trató de alejarse de él pero no pudo. Estuvo cada vez más cerca, acariciando su cintura al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a él. Noriaki solo lanzó su Smerald Splash para defenderse pero eso no hizo efecto al asunto, hizo daño al rostro de su parte izquierda de ojiazul.

-Noriaki... -Acarició la mejilla de su compañero- debo decirte que no quiero que seas mi ángel de la guarda pero ten cuidado con Dio... él te tendrá en sus garras...

Jotaro iba a caerse, pero Kakyoin lo retuvo en sus brazos y decidió llevarlo a su parecido cuarto verde con algo de rojo. Cuando esperó a su despertar, pareció ver a R.S.T delante suya.

**_-Kakyoin_****_... No hagas daño, solo... debes de elegir a alguien a quién ayudar..._**

¿Por qué elegiste a ellos? -Preguntó sentado con curiosidad y enfado-

**_-Es difícil de decir... -Enseñó un libro, era totalmente blanco con trozos de madera- este libro me da órdenes, el verdadero Dios Eyes of heaven controla mí seguridad..._**

Se levantó el ojipúrpura y se arrodilló ante él, estaba totalmente asustado sin querer vivir nada de lo que estaba viviendo.

No me hagas esto, déjame volver al cielo, quiero ser libre...

**_-¿Libre? -Pareció impresionado a la inocencia de alguien- Te convertirás en títere si llegas a estar más. Elige a alguien, solo eso te salvará Noriaki..._**

Desapareció, frente a los ojos del estudiante. Kakyoin estuvo atónito al saber que parecía ser un _harem _hacía él.

-Gracias por salvarme Kakyoin... no sé que haría sin ti... -Oyó la voz de Jotaro-

Kakyoin decidido, se fue rápido hacía el pomo de la puerta y miró con frialdad a su compañero...

Lo siento Jojo pero, creo que no serás tú quién pueda elegir...

Y al rato se fue abriendo la puerta yendo a otro sitio sin detenerse.


End file.
